The Shadows of Their Eyes
by Lee1597
Summary: They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Ever wonder what one, two, and three saw?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey! Before the release of the third book, I'll release a fanfic about the three Loric's who died. :) Sorry for the shortness :)**

* * *

**Title of Fanfiction:** The Shadows of Their Eyes.

**Summary:** They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Ever wonder what one, two, and three saw?

**Rating:** T for violent themes.

**Author:** Lee1597

**Beta:** RenakhiteInk

**Word Count:** 843 words.

**Fandom:** Lorien Legacies.

**Type:** Three-shot story. Multichapter.

* * *

...

One

...

It was a windy and musty day when I woke up to the sound of chimes, signalling the attack of invaders. I look outside my window to see three Garde's effectively taking a Piken down. They only had a moment to celebrate before they were burned to a crisp by a sparkling blue fire.

I turn my attention away from the window to my bed. I can't believe this is actually happening. We were usually at peace with the Mogadorians, but a Piken will only come from their neck of the woods. I hid from the window, effectively avoiding sight until my bedroom door opened, revealing a man with white bloodshot eyes. 'A Mogadorian,' a voice said in my head.

I started crying. I'm going to die a baby. He took one step, before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. I stared at his back; a knife embedded in his heart. Within a second, a cloud of dust scattered over the confines of my room. I am in shock. What just happened?

My suspicions are answered by a man entering the room, obviously in distress.

"Come one, come on," he says, carrying me out of the room.

I squint my eyes as a ray of sun blinds my vision. The man carrying me ran to a small grey, and metal ship. I notice eight other babies. 'At least,' I think, 'we're eight.' I don't really know. I shudder as an old man walked over to me and touched my forehead with his cold finger.

"You will be number one, the start of the chain," he says, in his old croaky voice.

"Loridas," a man beside him exclaimed. "Don't make him one. They'll target him first if they find out,"

"Then you better be good at hiding, Siry," he said as he continued giving numbers while the battle ensues outside. The musty air got into my nose, and I sneeze.

"One!" The man named Siry exclaimed. He went to me and pat my back. "You have to be quiet, you wouldn't want us to get caught," he said as a man drives a knife through a Mogadorian, behind him.

"You must go now. I'll hold them off as long as I could. Pittacus should be there," Loridas said as the door closed. I turn my attention to a window. We see Loridas bringing a huge ball of fire in his hands and directing it to a Krall, effectively killing the winged demon.

...

"Juan, huwag mo paglaruan iyan," Siry said, stopping me from playing with the rocks outside our house, here in the Philippines. My Cepan just told me to stop playing.

It has been four years since the attack. When we got to earth, we were told to separate ways. We travelled to Vietnam and stayed there for two years, until my Cepan noticed a sign of Mogadorians in our vicinity. It freaked him out, so we moved faster than you can say Mississippi.

We moved here in the Philippines two years ago, after sensing no sign of Mogadorians. "The sun probably kept them away," said my Cepan. I wonder; "How about in Vietnam?"

"I don't know, he said plainly.

It was two weeks ago when we had that conversation. Now, we are on our way to Malaysia.

"Why?" I whine as we walk through the carpeted floors of the Philippine airport.

"I saw them outside the supermarket," he says. I shut my mouth. They're here. I don't bother protesting the rest of the way.

We entered the plane and sat at out chairs. Right now, my name is Juan Miguel Dela Cruz. A common name here; but I'm sure that in a few minutes, it's going to change.

"Here," Siry said as he slapped a small ID and a passport onto my hand.

"'Amir Bazer,' very original," I say lamely.

"We're not going for original. We need to be invisible," Siry said sternly as we departed to immigration. We walked through the gates of departure as Siry went on and on about the things I've known by heart.

'Don't be conspicuous,'

'Don't attract attention,'

'Be in visible,'

Every time we move, which is rarely, he tells me. We quickly went to an apartments building where Siry settled his belongings.

...

There came a knock on the door while we ate out dinner in silence. Siry got his knife and signalled me to hide. I do as he says, hiding in a pantry. He peeped through the hole as a small knife struck itself in his eye. I gasped, shocked. A tall man entered the room, holding a gun.

"We knew you'd take refuge here," he said. Cold hands grabbed me when the man threw the pantry doors open. I looked at his soulless black eyes and try to move. My attempt is for naught.

"One down, more to go," he said as he drew his sharp blade that embedded itself through my gut.

Somewhere, eight kids are feeling a sharp stinging pain in their ankles.

...

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review! This is my first try at a different fandom :)**

**-Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): The last one was short so... I made this a bit longer... I wrote this on an intermediate pad paper so it's not very long... Besides, it was originally a one-shot, but I made it a three-shot instead.**

* * *

**Title of Fanfiction:** The Shadows of Their Eyes.

**Summary:** They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Ever wonder what one, two, and three saw?

**Rating:** T for violent themes.

**Author:** Lee1597

**Beta:** RenakhiteInk

**Word Count:** 1000 words.

**Fandom:** Lorien Legacies.

**Type:** Three-shot story. Multichapter.

* * *

...

Two

...

When I felt a hot and sharp sting on my ankle, I know we need to move. We've moved a total of twenty-three times in the five years I've been here on earth. I'm desperate; everything I'm doing is out of pure desperation, even as I type out these words.

"Nine, now eight. Are you there?" I take a deep breath and pressed enter.

In an instant, a response came. "We are here." I am in shock. Should I reply? Unsure of what I saw, I refreshed the page. It's gone, and so is my past.

"Two! What are you doing?" My Cepan, Caitlyn, exclaimed as she took my hand and my Lorien chest.

We are one our way to the door when it suddenly flung open, showing a man clad with everything black, plus a gun and a blade on his back. He shows a menacing sneer as Caitlyn charges, brandishing her knife.

The man easily deflects her charge, and then I see the braveness vanish from her eyes. I know I'm going to die. I just never realized that it will be here. I won't give up. Grabbing a knife, I charge.

...

There's a time in our life when we are at our happiest. It may and will come from anywhere, at the time when you least expect it. That moment came to me when I was five years old. Even though it was a day before the attack, I celebrated. Why?

There were streams of colour in the small confines of my house. Streamers of every colour, all in the celebration the day of my birth. Yes, my birthday was just a day before the attack. I remember the laughs of the past as if it happened yesterday.

"Happy B6irthday!" My guests exclaimed the moment I went inside the room. I couldn't be happier. Nothing could possibly destroy the happiness I felt when my Cepan showed me his gift to me. A chimaera. It was a dog when I got it. It licked my face when I opened the small box dotted with holes. His eyes were gleaming with love; I couldn't be happier.

Turns out, my world jinxed me. For the next day, an attack was held in Lorien. With the Garde's fighting, the Cepans loaded a single ship with supplies. I was brought, along with my protector, Caitlyn, to the ship with eight other kids.

I was given the number two. I'll be after one. If he loses, I am second in line. Life is just a big game, isn't it?

...

In our five years on the planet, we've moved from place to place like it was our purpose in life. Every three months, we change our place of residency. But I do know that our problems will not go away with some change in scenery. After twenty-three moves, I know that to heart. Our problems will always find a way to get back to us.

Budapest. Copenhagen. Oslo. Lisbon. Bucharest. Places I've enjoyed that we could never stay more than a few months at. Oh wait, add London to the list. I've never been there but I'll probably enjoy it there. We're currently on the plane to London. I was shocked when Caitlyn told me we'd move there. We always stay at places with the least amount of suspected Mogadorian hideouts.

"Welcome to my new life. Again," I say to myself as we drive to our new apartment.

"We'll be safe here," she assured me. "Just don't do anything crazy." She says before going to another room, fiddling with her computer.

I am just about to play on my computer when I feel a sharp stinging pain on my ankle. It feels like a hot, sharp knife piercing through your skin. I've never felt anything more painful. I scream in pain as Caitlyn goes to the room, clutching a small vial. She hastily applied the contents to my ankle feeling the cool substance in an instance. I sigh in relief until I looked at my Cepan.

I immediately look at my ankle to see a Lorien scar. I look at Caitlyn to see her distraught face.

"One's dead," Caitlyn say. She seemed to know what I was thinking that moment.

...

_I won't give up. Grabbing a knife, I charge._

I charge at the Mogadorian. I manage to land a direct hit on his skull then the unthinkable happened. It broke. It broke into a million shards; The Mogadorian could only sneer.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaim as I try again, with a different blade. I also breaks.

"Use the dagger!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she kicks it towards me. She is currently bleeding to death, a small gaping hole on her abdomen.

I took the dagger and evaded an attack from the Mogadorian. I dodge every hit. I am now on top of him. Without a second thoughts, I plunge it into the Mogadorian's skull. Clouds of dust scattered across the room as I look at Caitlyn.

She is breathing heavily with her clothes tattered from the attack. She pants as I rub her back.

"It's over," I whisper to her. Her eyes widen, while pointing behind me. I hear a gun being cocked as I turned my head behind me. A Mogadorian loomed above us. I look at Caitlyn to see scarlet bloom even more through her polo. She got shot worse than I even thought. Before I knew it, I'm being held up in the air. I look straight into the Mogadorian's eyes and know immediately that it's over.

"You were so much easier to find," he says. I feel the tip of the blade graze my abdomen.

"The Loriens will get together. They will beat you," I spat at him as he ran his blade through my gut. I close my eyes and I lose consciousness with only a single thought in my mind.

"They will not beat us. We'll win,"

I black out.

...

* * *

**(A/N): There... **

**Review please :) One more chap. after this.**

**-Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title of Fanfiction:** The Shadows of Their Eyes.

**Summary:** They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Ever wonder what one, two, and three saw?

**Rating:** T for violent themes.

**Author:** Lee1597

**Beta:** RenakhiteInk

**Word Count:** 1419 words.

**Fandom:** Lorien Legacies.

**Type:** Three-shot story. Multichapter.

* * *

...

Three

...

I run through the dirt road, feeling the warm wind slap my face.

"You won't get away with this," an angry baker screamed at me as I run through the trees of the forest, moving through the roots and the vines as if I've been doing it my entire life. I have, actually. I jump across the cliff, I land on deep waters. I wade my way through the lake and into a small shack near the ravine that I call my home.

"Three! What've you been doing?" My Cepan, Charles, exclaimed. In response, I show him a few loaves of bread that I've gotten. He sighs.

"I told you not to steal," he said, heading over to me, taking the bread out of my hands.

"I have to appear normal," I reply, rolling my eyes. There is a small pause happening and I grin. "You know, whenever there's an awkward moment, a gay kid's born," I say, chuckling. He rolls his eyes, took a towel from the back of a chair, and threw it at my face. I smile as I dry myself.

"You are normal," he says, stressing his words. "You shouldn't steal," he repeats.

"Everyone does it. It's normal," I say as he heads to the computer. That's the primary reason we live in a shack. A computer's not really normal in the isolated parts here in Kenya. "Anyways, any leads?" I ask.

"There was a lead in South America," he says.

"What do you mean by was?" I ask.

"I was tracking someone, by then I lost her," he says with an exasperated sigh.

"Her? Who was she?" I say with curiosity. This was the first lead aside from a guy in India who levitated stones with his mind; we never found his exact location.

"Sofia Alysandra Garcia, found in Argentina, South America," he says as he continues typing.

"Wait, why do you think she's one of us?" I ask.

"She got stuck at security in an airport. Her name wasn't in any of the files," he says.

"How'd they get away?" I ask with curiosity.

"Her Cepan probably used something from her chest... Or that girl's got her legacies," he pauses, drinking from a glass of water. "She was one of the oldest and her Cepan was the worst in forgeries," he finishes.

"How'd you know that?" I ask.

"She was my ex-girlfriend back in Lorien, Claire," he says as I nod. "You have those in your chest too," he says, as if reading my mind.

In an instant, I feel a stinging pain I've only felt once in my lifetime.

...

The cold feel of the blanket left my in an instant, being a reaction at a loud knock on our door; I look over at my Cepan, seeing him holding a knife. He brings his fingers up to make me quiet as he heads over to the door. Every step he takes is like an eternity. He looks outside, through the window, seeing no one. He sighs. All of a sudden, a tip of a blade strikes him.

...

"I am fourteen years old"

"I am Number Three"

"Number Two is dead"

"They'll look for me next"

These statements roam around in my head as my Cepan begins quickly packing all our belongings; Computers, Canned goods, Clothes, Forgeries, practically anything we need to blend in with the other people.

We begin going to a new place not a minute past the time my scar lost its stinging pain. I get into the car, and we head to another outskirt of Kenya.

"Won't these people notice something? I mean our stuff isn't exactly hidden," I say, motioning my head towards our belongings.

"We're on the outskirts of a country. Word won't spread," he says briefly, turning to avoid a pothole. "It's a miracle that we even have internet this far from Nairobi. We won't be found," he says, shutting me up.

The rest of the trip took no time at all. In a few hours, we've reached Turkana, Kenya.

"Here we are," Charles said, gesturing to another small shack off the side of a ravine.

"Boy, you do love ravines. Why are we still in Kenya?" I ask, curious to why we have not left the country. We should move! Two just died, we're next. I mean I am next.

"I have some business here. Plus they won't go here," he said.

"How are you so sure?" I ask, challenging him.

"Have you seen how hot it is in here? Look at the sun," I do as he says to feel the warmth of the sun. I get it. They can't stand sunlight that well.

"I get it," I say as I obediently went into the shack.

...

It takes me half a second to realize what just happened. I look at my Cepan to see him mouth on word. "Run," he mouthed. I do as he told, crashing through the bamboo walls, and peeking at my protector one last time before he lies limp on the floor. Dead.

...

I rush through the canopy of the forest. I hear growls of wild animals behind me. I climb a tree and look below me. I see groups of rambunctious animals waiting to claw at me. I laugh. They're so dim-witted that they don't even know that I could just climb higher so they won't see me. I climb higher and higher until I hear the scuffle at the ground. I bring my hand up to my face to see a small bag. I smile. I remember taking the contents of this bag. Without a sound, I travel back to my shack, sharply avoiding each vine, root, and mounds of dirt.

"Here," I say, handing the bag to Charles as soon as I entered the shack.

"Nice job," he says. This is currently my training exercise, running through obstacles with pressure. He put me under this. He made me steal the fruit from that tribe of monsters.

...

I break past the wall of bamboo which made my shack, doing anything I can to get away from those who are out for my head or maybe just the necklace that is draped around my neck.

I move in the forest, like I have my entire life, hearing the cries of beasts as I move past the canopies, narrowly avoiding the obstructions. I move to a ravine and without a second thought, I jump across it to avoid the Mogadorians.

...

"Come on, Three. Jump down from there!" My Cepan shouts at me, all the way down a cliff.

"I can't! I'm scared!" I confessed. I'm scared of heights. Besides, it's his fault that I'm up here. He made me climb this, but I can't come down. "I'm scared of heights," my voice echoed through the forest.

"You're not scared of heights! You're scared of dying, which you won't because of your pendant!" He says and I gulp. 'It is true,' I thought. "You won't die of heights, Three. You could only die under a blade of a Mogadorian," he states.

I gulp and jump, feeling the cool water crashing against my skin in an instant.

...

When I got to the other side, I felt nothing but a solid rock. I step, and felt a small squishy object below me as I begin my run. I look over to my foot to see a fish, with green slime coming out. "Figures," I think.

I begin my sprint, immediately after hearing the shrieks coming from Pikens and what not. I run against the wind until I hit a cold figure. The figure grabs me by the collar of my shirt and forced me to look at his cold, unforgiving eyes. It wouldn't take a genius to guess that this is a Mogadorian, and any chance of escape I had is gone.

I try to get away, squirming and moving, but I know it's futile. He grabs the pendant from my neck and shows me a menacing sneer at his victory. Mustering up the last of my courage, I talk.

"The Lorics will find each other. They will defeat you," I say. He merely laughed at my talk and gave a menacing sneer.

I take one last look at the world, before I feel a sharp metal object. I close my eyes, waiting for the blow and it hits my abdomen. I black out into oblivion, hearing an evil laugh somewhere.

...

FIN...

* * *

**(A/N): I decided to finish this already. Please review. I really love them reviews. :) Sorry for typos.**


End file.
